jolinars new host
by Raynekitty
Summary: my thoughts on what would have happened if jolinar was actually welcomed by the sg-c. I DONT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

A woman was trying to do CPR on a man as the rest of her team was trying to get as many of the survivors of the attack on that world to the stargate to take them to a different world.

As I was performing CPR on the man I felt a symbiote go from his mouth into mine. I felt it as the control of my body left me and went to over to 'her'. I started to feel and remember things that were not my memories as my eyes flashed a white-gold glow.

"Let's go Carter!" yelled O'Neil. I could feel my body respond to the command and "I" got up and ran to the stargate or chappaeye as 'Jolinar of Maulkshor' called it.

'_Wait Jolinar you need a host right?' I thought to her._

'_Yes I do Samantha Carter. I have scanned your body and memories why you haven't told your commanding officer that you're ill.' Jolinar thought back._

'_I haven't because I love my job and they would take my job from me if I did tell them although as a symbiote wouldn't you be able to heal me?.' I thought_

'_Yes I would be able to heal you; however an ashrack is tracking me so I would be putting you in danger.' She thought back._

'_I don't mind danger at all and I will help you find our people.' I thought_

'_You are agreeing to be my host?' she thought back confused._

So our minds blended fully and our bond was complete. Jolinar let me have control back and I went to find Teal'c alone when we got back to Earth.

1


	2. Chapter 2

"Teal'c can I talk to you for a minute about the Tok'ra." I said.

"Samantha Carter why do you ask me about the Tok'ra?" Asked Teal'c.

"Well the guy I was giving CPR to said Tok'ra saved us and I was wondering if you might know about them." I said covering up the truth until I could decode if I would tell him or not.

"Indeed. The Tok'ra are symbiotes that believe to take a host by force is barbaric and they are legends for trying to bring down the system lords. One legend in particular is about a Tok'ra that was greatly admired by the Jaffa." Said Teal'c.

"What's the Tok'ra's name?" I asked.

'_Well it's obviously me and I think he already knows that you're a host by sensing me.' Thought Jolinar._

"The Tok'ra's name is Jolinar of Maulkshor, however she dropped off the radar. No one knows where the Tok'ra are now." Said Teal'c.

'_Told you!' thought Jolinar with a laugh._

'_should I just go ahead and tell him?' I thought to her._

' _I do I believe he can be trusted not to tell. He is an honorable Jaffa.' Thought Jolinar back to me easing my worries._

"Teal'c if I was to tell you something yet asked you not to tell no matter what the news is?" I asked.

"I would hold your words in strict confidence." Said Teal'c.

"Thank you Teal'c. Daniel can I talk to you for a minute please its kinda important but you two cant tell anyone else." I said when I saw Daniel walking down the hallway.

'_He's quite attractive for a human. He reminds me of my Martouf my mate Lantash's host. When we love and mourn as one so if you fall in love so do I and vice versa.' Thought Jolinar._

'_I already know I love them as you do. I want to go to them but we need to play it safe.' I thought back._

"Yeah sure Sam what's up?" said Daniel.

"okay I need to tell you two something but I need you both not to tell Jack or Hammond." I said.

"I promise not to tell anyone Sam." Said Daniel.

"Indeed not." Promised Teal'c.

"I have terminal cancer, but I have found a cure and I just need you to be okay with her." I said.

2


	3. Chapter 3

"You have cancer why didn't you tell us sooner?" said Daniel slightly overreacting.

"I didn't tell anyone not even my father because they would take my job away from me. My dad has it too he of course doesn't know that I know but I do." I said noticing that Teal'c didn't have a reaction.

'_I told you he can sense my presence that's why he has not reacted.' Thought Jolinar._

"Samantha Carter is there another name for your cure." Said Teal'c.

"Jolinar of Maulkshor is my cure yes Teal'c you sensed correct I am a host for the Tok'ra symbiote my mind has Blended." I said. Teal'c bowed his head in honor of Jolinar and we both knew it.

' _I like this Jaffa he honors me publically. He has a strong sense of honor.' Thought Jolinar._

"What wait did you say her and a host you became a host!" said Daniel freaking out.

"Yes Daniel I have become a host willingly. She is Jolinar of Maulkshor and she is not a Gou'ld she was willing to leave but I agreed to be her host and she agreed to heal me." I said.

"Okay so how are you going to explain things to Jack and Hammond? You're supposed to get checked up by Doc. Frasier. Won't your symbiote be picked up by the scan. " said Daniel. I bowed my head closing my eyes letting Jolinar take control.

"**Thank you two for understanding. Daniel of the Tau'ri and Teal'c of the Jaffa. The willingness of my new host was a surprise to me. However, I am very grateful that she accepted me." Said Jolinar through me. **

Then she gave control back to me. I looked at Teal'c and I could sense the approval in his eyes.

1


	4. Chapter 4

"Actually that's what else I wanted to talk with you two about because I don't know how to tell them." I said.

"Well how about you don't just act like we found a gate address on some ruins and want to check it out and then while we're talking to the Tok'ra you let it out that your Jolinar's host." Said Daniel.

'_I like that idea when can it be put in to action?' thought Jolinar excited to see Martouf/Lantash._

'_I want to see them too' I thought back catching onto her wave of love._

"We like that idea when can it be put into place?" I asked Daniel.

"Right now if you want." Said Daniel.

"Indeed." Said Teal'c.

So we quickly went through all the artifacts in Daniel's office and faked evidence of a gate address supplied by Jolinar and took it to Hammond. We were so convincing that he put out a mission immediately.

'_We'll see them soon! I'm so happy it's been too long.' Thought Jolinar._

'_Or never in my case but I'm happy to see them too.' I thought back._

"Captain let's head out the gate's open and the scan doesn't show any activity so Hammond's sending us." Said Colonel Jack O'Neil.

"Yes sir on my way." I said. So we went through the gate and there wasn't any sign of life on the world we entered on.

'_We're being watched there are other symbiote's on this planet the Tok'ra are watching us and I would bet so is Martouf.' Thought Jolinar._

'_You think so I hope he is. He'll be happy to get you back won't he?' I thought back._

We walked the surface of the planet until we were ambushed by a group of men all of whom Jolinar recognized.

"Sir it's okay they're the Tok'ra we're safe." I said.

"Carter how would you know that?" said O'Neil.

"**Who are you and how do you know who we are?" said one of the Tok'ra.**

I looked around the group until I saw 'Them.'

"Martouf!" I said happily.

"I do not know this woman." Said Martouf confused.

"Perhaps but you will. Take us to your leader." I said promising him and both Jolinar and myself. They surrounded us and activated a set of rings taking us down into crystal tunnels. They lead us to a Tok'ra official that I recognized with Martouf staring at me the whole time.

"Thank you for seeing us my name is Samantha Carter and I am the new host for Jolinar of Maulkshor." I said with a smile at both Martouf and the official ignoring the look on O'Neil's face.


	5. Chapter 5

I sensed the emotions from the people in the room and I could tell that they were all shocked.

"**I am unsure weither to trust you or not if you hide it from Martouf of your identity how are we supposed to believe that you have not been compromised." Said Greshaw.**

I bowed my head letting Jolinar take over control and speak for both of us.

"**Greshaw as you well know when I escaped from Netu I was broken however I had made up my mind not to let anything break me again. I was running from an ashrack when Captain Carter tried to save the man that was my host however he was dead. I then took Samantha by force only instead of hostile greetings I was greeted with curiosity and welcome. I have cured her of her illness while she has helped protect me from the ashrack." Said Jolinar much to the shook of Colonel O'Neil.**

"How do we know that you aren't a Gou'ld spy trying to pretend to be Jolinar?" asked Martouf.

"**Martouf I have been the mate of Lantash for over 300 years. Yours for 30 of those years. Why would I let myself get turned against you and then come back to the ones who would sense immediately something was wrong with my behavior." Said Jolinar hurt by what Martouf had said.**

She retreated back inside while I came back in control.

"Why did you have to sound like an asshole just now we're hurt by what you said? How dare you insult the woman who loves you and did whatever she had to do just to get back to your side? I was looking forward to meeting you as her host because of what she told me of you." I said retreating to between Teal's and Daniel.

"We wanted to help Jolinar return to her people however I just made it that she's now part of my people now and no longer part of yours." Said O'Neil pissed because I was hurt.

The look of horror on Martouf's face just proved he hadn't meant to drive me or Jolinar away he was just concerned for the Tok'ra.

"Sir he didn't mean it like that and we forgive him he was just concerned for the safety of the entire Tok'ra race. However I would like to spend time with both races." I said satisfying both Jolinar and I.

Suddenly another SG team was lead into the chamber.

"Captain Carter you father is in critical condition and will not last much longer. We were sent to extract you home." Said the leader of the team.

2


	6. Chapter 6

"My father is what!" I exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am he's in critical condition." Said the leader.

"Are there symbiote's that need hosts?" I asked under Jolinar's command.

"Yes actually Selmak is in need of a new host. Why do you ask?" said Martouf.

Martouf took me to see Selmak and Jolinar came out at her sight of her old friend.

"**Selmak my old friend I am sorry that I came so late however I have come with the hope of a new host for you. The father of my new host has terminal cancer and both I and my host don't want to lose either of you two so we thought of a blending. Would you accept the new host?" asked Jolinar.**

"**Yes Jolinar my most welcome friend the host would be welcome." Said Selmak.**

So I went back into control and with Teal'c went through the gate. I went to the hospital and told my father the truth of my job and I told him of the possible cure for his cancer if he would agree to it and I finally told him of my cancer and how I had become a host and how my symbiote had cured me. He agreed and so I checked him out of the hospital and took him back to the base. My boss General Hammond finally found out about Jolinar and accepted the both of us on SG-1. Apparently Teal'c had told him everything and so he knew everything. We stepped through the gate and were greeted by Martouf and Greshaw. They lead us to Selmak and my father got to know the symbiote and agreed again to become a host. So Selmak transferred from his host to my father through the mouth as Jolinar had come to me.

As I waited for my father to regain consciousness Martouf stayed with me. We talked and Jolinar and Lantash spoke and the four of us agreed that we would indeed stay mated however I would stay with the Tau'ri and he would stay with the Tok'ra but we would definitely visit with each other. Also as we waited fro my father elsewhere in the tunnels Colonel O'Neil had found out there was a traitor in the midst of the Tok'ra. All of a sudden we were under attack.

I started to freak out because of my father however Jolinar just took control and let me continue to freak out while she calmed me down talking to me.

"_Samantha really you have to trust us we won't let anything happen to your father. I promise as your symbiote I know he will be alright. You need to calm down. I also wish to thank you for returning me to my people and our mates." Thought Jolinar._

"_Thank you Jolinar and your welcome they're my people now too as well as mine yours. We are one now Jolinar so be happy to know you have a family with me and I will not let that go." I thought back giving Jolinar a mental hug and patted her head._

2


End file.
